Reo Shinzōne
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 心臓音''' ('''Shinzoune; Heart Sound) レオ (Reo; Nothing. Can be missinterpreted to the name "Leo", but it is in rality just Reo.) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAU MODEL: R30 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'B2~G5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |More to come |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'13' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Mallet, Oreo cookies (due to his name sounding like so) | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Chizu(dA) (YouTube)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5'5" feet (169 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Chizu' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'June 18' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Cute people, hugging, talking, cooking, Oreo cookies' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'June 18, 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'People who are hard to deal with' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Reo is a very energetic child. He doesn't really care much for personal space and is always bugging somone. He doesn't like adults very much because he thinks that they're not fun, so whenever he gets the change to tease an adult, he'll do it. He has an "angelic face" which he always uses to get what he wants. He has no shame whatsoever and may come off as a little devil once you get to know him. ''' |} Supplemental InformationEdit '''Hair color: Orange Eye color: Crystal Blue Earphones: none Dress/Outfit: 2014 concept art, 2015 alternate design Nationality/Race: Japanese Voice ConfigurationEdit Sadly, he will most probably not be updated anymore, or at least in a very long time. He's gotten many voicebanks since his last WIKI update, if you wish to DOWNLOAD them be sure to head on over to my YOUTUBE channel or SOUNDCLOUD. Current Voicebanks *Shinzoune Reo VCV https://mega.co.nz/#!MscGgKha!JIq8_UIRTdyVrdzGzuG1dnswdG5fRaEkm4UlUesm4G8 mega - (連続音) version 2.0. Full VCV, romaji encoded with hiragana support ONLY. Powerful voice. Please use with g+3 or g+4, prefferably in the male octave. *Shinzoune Reo CV http://www.mediafire.com/download/979k91pyay25yj1/Shinzoune+Reo+CV.zipv mf version 1.0. CV in romaji with hiragana aliases. Soft voice. Future Voicebanks *Shinzoune Reo "Adult" VCV- a more mature sounding voicebank. Will probably multipitch *Shinzoune Reo mulitipitch CV TriviaEdit Real Facts as an UTAU creation *Reo's personality *His fridge obsession is due to his name meaning 'refridgerator'. This was not intentional at first, but the creator decided to play along with it. Facts As a Character Solely for the purpose of roleplay and for fun. *He has a childhood friend, Kami Airashiine *His favourite colour is light blue/aqua. *He's told that he's an anoying little brat and cute. *Very smart and good at sports *Plays the piano and guitar. *Secretly wears glasses. Usage ClauseEdit General *Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. *Do not impersonate the creator. *Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. *I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. Voicebank & Songs *You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. *Please put the name of the UTAULOID if he/she is used in any of your works. *Do not use my UTAULOID for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. *Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank. *YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay *You must ask for permission before roleplaying as the character. *Please avoid roleplaying out of character. Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art *You can not use the character without permission from the creator. *You do not have to follow the given personality. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.